What the Heart Wants
by Meg Rider
Summary: Prince Charming and Prince Ferdinand are in love. But, it is against the law for a man to be with another man and the punishment is death. Note: there are no "slashy" scenes in this story. One-Shot.


Prince Charming stuck to the shadows as he snuck through the castle courtyard. He heard voices coming towards him and he hid behind a tree. As the guards walked passed him, he pulled his hood over his head. Once Charming could no longer see the guards, he moved on. He finally reached the outside of the castle and he ran the rest of the way to the old bridge. He carefully walked down the hill and hid under the bridge. The river had long been dried up and no one really used the bridge anymore. Charming pressed his back against the stone wall as he inched further under the bridge. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand grabbed his arm.

"It's only me."

Charming recognized the voice immediately as Prince Ferdinand. Ferdinand's kingdom wasn't far from Charming's kingdom. In fact, the two kingdoms were so close the villagers often wandered between both kingdoms. Most people considered the two kingdoms one kingdom with two rulers and the kingdoms had combined their armies to create one powerful Army.

This is what brought Charming and Ferdinand together that night. The war with another kingdom had finally ended and they won. The war had lasted only a couple years, but that was a long time to be away from home. However, the two friends had been able to spend a lot of time together, which made it easier.

"I can't stay long," Charming said. "Cinderella is a light sleeper and is bound to realize I'm gone But, I had to see you."

Ferdinand nodded. "Of course. I'm glad you came."

Charming smiled at Ferdinand. "Me too."

Ferdinand pulled Charming into a hug and Charming embraced his lover tightly.

"I must go," Charming said. "Meet me here again tomorrow night."

Ferdinand nodded and Charming kissed his cheek before hurrying off. Ferdinand snuck back to his own castle, and had no trouble getting back in undetected. His wife, Snow White, was still asleep. He sat down on the bed and looked down at her. She was beautiful, gentle and kind. Ferdinand felt bad that he no longer loved her. At least, not in the way that a husband should love his wife. Ferdinand loved the princess now as just a friend or a sister; strictly platonic. Of course, he could never tell her that.

Ferdinand loved Snow White when he married her, just as Charming had loved Cinderella. But, when they had to go to war they ended up spending so much time together and found they had feelings for each other. At first, they tried to ignore these feelings and never dared act on them. It was against the laws of the kingdom for two men to be together and the punishment was death by beheading. But, when they realized they were actually in love with each other, they knew it was wrong to deny their feelings, each other and, most importantly, who they were. They felt no shame in being together; after all, you can't choose who you fall in love with. The heart wants what it wants and no one can say it's not right. Actually, they can _say _it's not right, but they shouldn't be allowed to do anything about it. Why should the government be able to interfere in the relationships of others? Two men being together isn't hurting anyone or posing a threat, so why should they be put to death?

O-O-O

Cinderella rolled over as Charming slipped into the bed.

"Where were you?" Cinderella asked.

"I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk," Charming replied."

Cinderella sighed and sat up. "Charming, I'm your wife and we've been married for a few years now; I think I know you well enough to know when you're lying to me."

Charming looked up at Cinderella. He wanted to act angry and defensive because of her accusation. But, of course, she was right. He stared into her caring eyes and he wanted so badly to tell her about his feelings for Ferdinand.

"I just went for a walk," Charming repeated. He pulled the blanket up over his shoulders and rolled over on his side.

"With Prince Ferdinand?" Cinderella asked quietly.

Charming quickly rolled back over and sat up. He studied her expression, wondering just how much he should own up to.

Cinderella continued. "Charming, I followed you last night. I saw the two of you..._together." _

Again, Charming wanted to be angry with his wife, but he was also very relieved that he no longer had to keep this secret from her.

"Cinderella, I'm so sorry," Charming said.

Cinderella smiled at the prince. "Don't be. You shouldn't have to apologize for giving your heart what it wants."

"You haven't told anyone, have you?" Charming asked, carefully.

"Of course not! I know what they'd do to you two," Cinderella said. "Your secret is safe with me."

O-O-O

The next night Ferdinand met Charming under the bridge, just as he promised. They greeted each other with a quick kiss, but Ferdinand could tell something was weighing on Charming's mind.

"Charming, what's wrong?" Ferdinand asked.

"Cinderella knows about us," Charming said. "She didn't tell anyone, but if it was so easy for her to find out, anyone else could, too."

Ferdinand frowned. "What should we do?"

Charming slumped against the stone wall. "I don't know. Lay low for a while, I guess; just to be sure."

"Why should we?" Ferdinand asked, getting upset. "Why do we have to hide?"

Charming looked at his lover. "Because people are close-minded and judgmental. They don't understand and they never will."

O-O-O

Ferdinand paced back and forth in his bed chamber. He thought about how Charming said Cinderella had been so supportive and understanding. He was now debating whether or not to tell Snow White. He came to the decision that he should. She was, after all, the most beloved person in the kingdom. Maybe she could help him. When his wife came into the room, he turned to face her.

"Hi, dear," Snow White greeted.

"Snow, we need to talk," Ferdinand said, immediately.

"Of course." Snow White sat down on the bed.

Ferdinand hesitated, but joined her. He took her hand in his and gently kissed it.

"Snow," he began. "Snow, I love you. But, not in the same way I used to."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Snow White asked.

Ferdinand took a deep breath. "Snow, I'm in love with Charming."

Snow White's eyes grew wide and teared up. "You want to be with _him_?"

"Yes."

"What about me, Ferdinand?" Snow White asked. "What would happen to me if people found out my husband left me for another man?"

"No!" Ferdinand said quickly. "Snow White, you can't tell anyone. If they found out about Charming and me, they'd behead us!"

Snow White lowered her head and started sobbing in her hands. Ferdinand reached out to her, but she jumped up and ran out of the room.

_She'll come around, _Ferdinand told himself.

O-O-O

Still, Ferdinand and Charming agreed not to meet up for a while. But, after a couple weeks, they started to miss each other and they had see each other. They were careful as they snuck to the bridge

"It's so good to see you," Ferdinand told Charming.

Charming smiled at Ferdinand, then pulled him into a kiss. The kiss was cut short, however, when they were pulled apart. Charming struggled as strong hands gripped his arms. He looked up to see Ferdinand being held back by his kingdom's captain of the guard, Shang. Charming turned around to see his own captain of the guard, Phoebus, was the one holding him.

"You two disgust me!" Shang said as he spat at Ferdinand.

Ferdinand glared at Shang and spat back at him. Shang's face turned bright red and he drew his sword. He hit Ferdinand in the head with the handle and Ferdinand fell to the ground, unconscious. Shang put his sword back in its sheath, then grabbed Ferdinand by his hair and started dragging him away.

Charming struggled to get away from Phoebus. "Ferdinand!"

Phoebus started pulling Charming away. "It's the executioner's block for both of you."

O-O-O

_**Attention! The executions of Prince Ferdinand and Prince Charming will be in the Common Square tomorrow morning. The princes will be beheaded for their sins and crimes against humanity.**_

By the following afternoon, everyone in both kingdoms knew about Prince Charming and Prince Ferdinand's secret affair. Charming and Ferdinand were forced to share the dungeon with the common thieves. But, due to overcrowding, they shared a cell. Charming had stayed in the dungeon of his own kingdom over night, but was moved to Ferdinand's the next day to make it easier for the double execution.

Charming leaned forward and lowered his head. He had been trying to think of a way in which he and Ferdinand, as the princes, could get out of this. But, unfortunately, the church dictated everything and Judge Claude Frollo was also a minister.

"Charming?"

Charming looked up to see Cinderella walking towards their cell. He stood up and Cinderella ran the rest of the way to him.

"Charming, I swear I didn't tell anyone," Cinderella said, gripping the bars.

Charming put his hands over hers. "I know you didn't."

"Then who did?" Ferdinand asked.

Someone cleared their throat and the three of them turned to face them. The executioner, Flynn Rider, was walking towards them. Cinderella tensed up and took a step back. Flynn gave her a small smile, then looked at Ferdinand.

"Prince Ferdinand, I'm sorry," Flynn said, quietly. "Snow White was the one who told Judge Frollo."

Cinderella let out a small gasp, but Ferdinand jut nodded.

"I should have known she would turn to the church for help," Ferdinand said.

Charming sat down next to Ferdinand and put a comforting arm around his lover. But, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Flynn whisper something to Cinderella. She nodded, and hurried away.

"Someone will be back later tonight to bring you your final meal," Flynn told them. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Before Flynn walked away, he gave Charming and Ferdinand one last look. Charming thought he saw sympathy in Flynn's eyes and he thought how odd it was for an executioner to be sympathetic towards prisoners.

O-O-O

Shang and Phoebus fetched the princes early the next morning. They led them slowly through Prince Ferdinand's kingdom to the Common Square, where Judge Frollo and Flynn were waiting. As they walked through the mass of people, they started throwing rotten fruit at the princes. A large crowd had gathered in front of the platform and they instantly started booing when they saw Ferdinand and Charming. Once the princes were on the platform, Judge Frollo held up his hands to silence the crowd. As Frollo began his speech about the sins of the princes, Ferdinand scanned the faces in the crowd. There were just as many people from Charming's kingdom as his own. Each one of them looked angry and disgusted. And they were all holding rotten fruit, ready to continue throwing it at the princes, if given the opportunity. Ferdinand's eyes fell on one couple that, to him, seemed to stand out. They were from his kingdom; their names were Philip and Aurora. Aurora was crying into her hands, while Philip's eyes were fixed on the princes. A look of recognition was on his face and he also seemed to be afraid. Ferdinand looked away from them and continued to search for Snow White. But, alas, he did not find her.

Ferdinand was suddenly shoved forward and stumbled slightly. Shang gripped his shoulders and roughly forced him onto his knees in front of the executioner's block. Ferdinand stared at the groove in the wood where his neck was supposed to go. Somewhere behind him he heard Charming call out his name. Ferdinand turned around to see Charming struggling to get away from Phoebus.

"Ferdinand!" Charming called out. "Ferdinand, I love you!"

"I love you, too, Charming."

A look of disgust crossed Judge Frollo's face and he turned away from them. Shang put his hand on the back of Ferdinand's neck and pushed it onto the block. Flynn avoided looking at Ferdinand as he picked up his ax.

"Wait!" came a high-pitched cry.

Ferdinand looked up to see Cinderella running towards them. Flynn looked almost relieved as he lowered his ax. Cinderella climbed onto the platform and stood between Ferdinand and Flynn. It was then that Ferdinand noticed Cinderella was holding two scrolls.

"Please listen to me!" Cinderella pleaded. She held up the scrolls. "These are the laws of the two kingdoms and in these scrolls it is stated that any law can be overturned if you, the people, vote against it."

Everyone in the crowd started talking among themselves. Ferdinand felt a small glimmer of hope.

"Please, consider abolishing this anti-homosexual law," Cinderella continued. "Prince Charming and Prince Ferdinand led our Army in the war and won it for our kingdoms. They brought our men home safely; Charming and Ferdinand are heroes! If it wasn't for them, most of you wouldn't even be alive right now." She paused, waiting for a response from the crowd, but got nothing. She went on. "Most of you are married. So, think about this: what if the government thought it was necessary to punish you because of the person you fell in love with? That isn't fair, or just, and they shouldn't be allowed to do that. I understand that you maybe not agree with Charming and Ferdinand's relationship, but do you really think condemning them to death is what they deserve?"

This caused more chatter among the people. Frollo felt as if he was losing the crowd and stepped up to interject.

"This woman is going against the church and therefore is a traitor to God himself!" Frollo said. "We cannot let these men get away with their sins! Don't change the laws and keep these kingdoms holy!"

This got more of a reaction from the crowd. They became angry once again and started throwing their rotten fruit at Cinderella. The impact of the fruit caused Cinderella to fall. Philip rushed onto the platform, knelt beside Cinderella and put his arm around her. Charming watched helplessly as everyone mistreated his wife because of him.

"I vote to abolish the anti-homosexual law!" Philip announced. This caused the crowd to become still.

"I second that!"

Everyone gasped as Flynn set down his ax and stepped forward. Philip got to his feet and stood beside Flynn. Flynn grabbed Philip's head and pulled him into a kiss. Everyone gasped in surprise, including Cinderella and the princes.

"You are all sinners and are sentenced to death by beheading for your crimes against humanity!" Frollo declared.

The crowd roared in agreement with the Judge. A couple more guards rushed onto the platform to seize Flynn and Philip.

"No!" Aurora cried, running through the crowd.

"Please!" Cinderella pleaded. But her plea was drown out by the angry crowd.

Aurora reached the platform and helped Cinderella down. The two women watched in fear as the guards lined up their men. Shang volunteered to be the new executioner and picked up the ax. He walked over to Ferdinand and raised the ax.

An evil smile crept across Judge Frollo's face. "And he shall smite the wicked!"

O-O-O

**Epilogue... **

Cinderella and Aurora were outcasted by the church and the rest of the people in their kingdom and were eventually exiled.

Snow White went on to marry a man from Charming's kingdom, uniting the kingdoms. They continued to use the laws of the church to run the kingdom.

Prince Charming, Prince Ferdinand, Flynn and Philip were executed that day because the people bought into what their close-minded government told them. They judged them because of who they fell in love with and couldn't look pass that. It didn't matter that Charming and Ferdinand were war heroes and had been previously loved by all. They were gay and that was all it took to condemn them.


End file.
